Welcome to the Mad World
Welcome to the Mad World is the Pilot for the Yellow series. Synopsis When Yellow is kipdnapped by a mysterious figure, he must now learn to adapt to his new "bosses" and his new "Surpreme Overlord" in a new world he's never seen before. Plot story begins with the sun rising on the horizon of Bellwood. The sun shines, the birds sing, and the jail wall explodes, leaving a trail of debris, smoke, and a trail of slobber. As the smoke clears, it seems that Dr. Animo is behind all this and has broken out of prison, with the help of a very slobbery mutant dog. Animo laughs as the people scream in terror Dr. Animo: Citizens of Bellwood! Listen well! I, Dr. Animo, have escaped prison once more! I shall rule this city and the world with my new pet, Jaws. the giant mutant dog, creates a supersonic bark that destroys a building next to the jailhouse. Dr. Animo laughs as his dog starts running through the town. Dr. Animo: Soon, this town will be mine! All mine! ???: Not if I have anything to say about it, Animo! turns around to see Ben Tennyson, but it's not Prime, 23 or any of the other ones. This one is Yellow. And that's what he shall be called: Yellow. presses the button on his Omnitrix and dials it to a Sillouette of Cannonbolt. He slams down on it. TRANSFORMATION: The transformation screen looks the same from Omniverse except the background is yellow. The Omnitrix seems to vanish from Yellow's wrist and his arm starts to puff out. Soon, all of Yellow begins to puff and swell into a giant ball with hands and legs. Yellow's hands grow claws and his shoulders and back grow armor. Yellow's chest develops a black line as well as the Omnitrix reappearing. Then, Yellow rolls around in a ball, and reveals himself as Fastball (Yellow's name for Cannonbolt). flashes yellow as Fastball appears where Yellow once was, looking as Animo and Jaws. Cannonbolt/Fastball: I'm here to stop you, and put you in jail. Right where you and your gross pet belong! Dr. Animo: Ben Tennyson? Foiling my plans again? No matter, I will defeat you this time! Cannonbolt/Fastball: Oh really? And what makes you think that? Dr. Animo: Because 59th time's the charm! Either way... Jaws! Sick 'em! starts charging at Fastball, his paws creating holes in the street. Fastball curls into a ball and starts rolling towards Jaws. As the two get nearer and nearer to each other, Dr. Animo grins with delight Dr. Animo: Yes! Yes!! Victory is mine! Say goodbye Ben Tennyson! Jaws and Fastball are now right close to each other. Jaws, still running, lifts his front paw up. Fastball sees this and rolls faster in place right under Jaws's paw. Cannonbolt/Fastball: Think again, Animo! Dr. Animo: Wha-? Animo could finish his sentance, Jaws slips on Fastball, since he was rolling in place to fast, loses balance, and starts leaning backwards towards Dr. Animo. Animo just stands in place, doing one of those exaggerated gulps. Dr. Animo: I should I thought this through... Cannonbolt/Fastball: Yea... maybe you should have. falls right on top on Animo, almost crushing him. All that is not burried under the giant mutt is Animo's upper torso, arms and head. ???: Well done Ben. Good thinking as always. from a Burger Shack not far from the battle, Grandpa Max, Gwen and Kevin Levin walk out of the resturaunt with bags of food in hand. As they walk towards Fastball, he unrolls and stands back up. The omnitrix soon bleeps red and Fastball reverts back into Yellow. Yellow: Thanks Grandpa. And I didn't even need Braincrab for this one. Kevin: To be blaintantly honest with you, I thought you were gonna become a pancake. Gwen: Kevin! That's not nice. Althought it may have been a thought in our heads, we don't say them. Anyways Ben, good job. Here's your "reward." tosses him a Burger Shack bag filled with chili fries, a burger with ketchup, pickles and bacon, and a Triple Berry smoothie from the Mr. Smoothie down the street from the Shack. Yellow catches it with one hand Yellow: Thanks Gwen. I really owe it all to you. I would have been a goner if you never taught me to be more responsible in picking aliens as a kid. If that would be happening, I think most of my aliens wouldn't be used ever. Gwen: Well if you kept doing what you did as a kid, the world would have been ruled by some alien space dictator. Yellow: Yeah, I guess you're right. gang continue eating their food as the view rises up from their direction and the sky fades from day to night. The view then lowers down to a small house in a neighboorhood. This house belongs to Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max. The view then cuts to inside the house as we see Yellow with green pajamas, walking into his room. Yellow: G'night Grandpa. Night Gwen. Night Kev. lights then turn off in the hallway of the house as Yellow gets himself into bed. ---- few hours pass as Yellow is sound asleep in his bed. Soon, a dim purple light shines in the room with three silhouettes talking Silhouette 1: And you're sure this is the right universe? Silhouette 2: Of course it is. Would I ever mistake you, my lord? Silhouette 1: Let's see, there was that one universe where the idiot was still a kid and was blue. There was the other one where it wasn't even him, some weird porcupine thing. And then there was that universe where the boy had weird proportions, curly hair and looked very... realistic. Silhouette 3: Will you two buggas keep it down! He'll wake up! Just let me do this! room soon glows orange as Yellow gets up, half awake. Yellow: Hello? Silhouette 3: G'day mate. Welcome to yer worst nightmare. third silhouette then sprays Yellow with some sort of knockout gas as Yellow then falls off his bed, completley out of it. Silhouette 3: Good. He's out. Let's grab 'em an' go before his folks get in. second silhouette creates the strange purple light from before as the three silhouettes, along with Yellow's body, run through the light. It disappears as the screen cuts to black. ---- screen is then put into the eyes of Yellow, waking up in some sort of plasma cell. He sees three blurry people in front of him. As he regains his vision, he sees the three clearly. Yellow: Wh-who are you guys? Where's Grandpa? Person 3: Hah! Look at this mate! Cryin' for 'is Granpap! view then cuts to the side where all four people can be seen Yellow: Tell me who you are! Person 1: Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Vilgax. These are my associates Eon and Ben. But you can call them "Boss", and you can call me... "Lord." Yellow: Wh- Lord? Why on Earth would I call you that? Vilgax: I'll tell you why. Because you're now a slave to me in a battle that will be in progress one year from now. You are now under my command, with following orders from those two over there. Yellow: But... I don't want to fight for evil! I fight evil! I'd rather die than work with you. Vilgax: Would you now? Huh. Let's see what you say after this. uses one of his tentacles to start suffocatting Yellow. After a minute or two, Yellow taps the wall three times. Yellow: (With little breath left) ''I give! I'll serve you! ''lets go as Yellow breathes in again, coughing blood. Vilgax: See? I told you you'd change your mind. uncuffs Yellow as Eon gets real close in Yellow's face Eon: Alright you. Listen up. You now serve Lord Vilgax. Whatever he says or we say. You listen and obey. Understood? Yellow: (Still regaining breath) Uh huh... Mad Ben: Good. Now, before ya' ask me about how I'm also you, this is anotha' universe where I'm in charge. You call me "Boss" and I call you "Yellow." Got that ye little rat? Yellow: Nods Mad Ben: Great. Now welcome aboard. Yer first test will be to fight against me. You have 10 minutes to prepare yer aliens. Then meet me in the giant ring below. Ben, Eon and Vilgax walk away as Yellow starts to get up. He waits for them to be out of sight. When they are, Yellow exits the cell and looks around at his surroundings. Many human slaves in gas masks and bandages, lots of holes, burning corpses. Yellow knew that no matter how horrible this place may seem, it's his new home. No matter what the conceuences are, he'll have to face it. Yellow: I'm sorry Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin... everyone. But I must do this. It may be my only way out of here. screen then rises from Yellow to the orange sky. Then the screen cuts to black as the title screen appears, rolling the credits. Major Events *All characters make their debuts. (Yellow, Animo, Gwen, Max, Kevin, Mad Ben, Eon, Vilgax) *Yellow is taken to Mad Ben's Dimention *Cannonbolt/Fastball makes his Omnitrix debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yellow Timeline) (First Appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (Yellow Timeline) (First Appearance) *Maxwell Tennyson (Yellow Timeline) (First Appearance) *Kevin E. Leven (Yellow Timeline) (First Appearance) 'Villains' *Vilgax (Prime Universe) (First Appearance) *Eon (Prime Universe) (First Appearance) *Mad Ben (First Appearance) *Dr. Animo (Yellow Timeline) (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt/Fastball (First Appearance) Trivia *In this time, Yellow is the age of Adult Ben in Omniverse. **Same goes for everyone else in the Yellow Timeline *This takes place a while before the Ben 23 Arc *Yellow talks about an alien named "Braincrab" which will be used and introduced next episode. *While not said that it is this alien, Mad Ben used his version of Gutrot to knock ben out with the gas. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres